1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed generally to door assemblies for electronic component storage cabinets.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Equipment enclosures for electronic equipment, such as data processing, networking, and telecommunications equipment, have been in use for years. A number of different standards have been developed to enable equipment manufacturers to design rack mountable equipment that can be mounted in standard racks manufactured by different manufacturers. One such standard is the Electronic Industries Alliance's EIA-310-D standard which defines parameters for what has become an industry standard nineteen inch equipment rack.
Nineteen inch equipment racks are used extensively in data centers and other facilities. With the proliferation of the Internet, it is not uncommon for a data center to contain hundreds of these equipment racks. In certain situations, it may be desirable to replace one of the front and/or rear doors of an equipment rack with a “short door” to enable cables and wires to enter and egress from the equipment rack through the space provided under and/or above the short door. One challenge to replacing a standard length door with a short door is being able to adequately secure the doors since the short door is not positively secured to a frame of the equipment rack at the bottom and/or top of the short door.